Old habits
by SweetnWild
Summary: Name has nothing to do with it. Sierra needs some loving and turns to an old friend in the business. One of my first smuts-hope you like it. Ciel genderbend- there will be sex sex and more sex. Don't blame me if you go blind. Review please


this is a document 09/10/2012 11:13:00

The car door seemed far to loud in the darkness, broken only by the lights in his office window. Not dim or flickering to hint him courting a guest so she made her way in, finding the front door unlocked.

She made her way down the hall, stopping just outside the cracked door **"Damn it, Sebby. I love you but patience is not my virtue! Would you just fuck me already? How many women give you that offer? Huh? You're a man aren't you? How can you resist?!"**

****Sierra took this chance to open the door which creaked enough to make a pair of heads turn. **"Oh look. A woman giving my that offer"** he said and she mirrored the smirk, keeping her hands tightly crossed under her breasts. **"What's wrong dear? 's your man not giving you enough?"** he purred, looking back to whatever was on that antique desk.

Sierra chose to ignore the dark looks the red head, wannabe-fag-hooker was giving her and instead walked to his side **"What's the** **price?" **she asked calmly, ignoring her screaming senses, that damned conscience.

**"Your soul"** he answered just as smoothly.

She cocked her head and he looked up, that sunny smile that looked so wrong under those spectacles. Then he straightened. **"Ah, from the looks of it he wasn't the angel he** **displayed." **He inhaled sharply and closed the pen, lifting himself up.

**"Tell you what. Just for tonight I'll giveyou the best honeymoon dream you could have, absolutely free."** Her dark smirk returned, as every flag went up **"You're mighty generous..what's the catch?"**

**"Mearly that you use that incredibly talented tongue of yours and don't hog the heat. ****I don't want him beating your pretty face over your sex bills"** he answered, brushing back a lock of hair that hid the eye, forever shut to the outside world.

**"Or worse; stretching you"** he added, putting an arm around her lower back and squeezing her ass cheek.

He then turned to the onlooker, who currently looked like a bull with a red banner being waved in his face. **"Unless you're going to pay for the show I suggest you leave. Get William to help with that boner"** He stepped forward, guiding her out the door and ignoring the scarlet who looked entirely victimized.

He shut the door behind her and went to the cabinet, opening it up. She heard a ranting Slutcliffe run off, shouting something about coming back with a chainsaw.

She slumped into the lush blankets, scootching farther into the middle, watching his outline.

Silky white gloves brushed lightly over row after row of candles. He had nearly every scent and shade, each for a different guest.

He struck the match and put it out the moment the tip caught. He then turned, the candle he held lighting up his face to define his features even more.

The three top buttons on the white shirt revealed just a teasing view of the muscles he'd strived for. With a tailored vest and black pants, and bare feet he looked impossibly sexy. She rolled her eyes and huffed a laugh at that last discovery. Never shoes indoors.

**"You'll never change"** she said nodding.

He placed the candle in its rightful place and was leaning down, looming over her as she leaned back, his lips going to her ear. **"Yes but that's apparently a good thing if you keep coming back"** he murmured, licking the shell of her ear and oh WoW.

That voice of his, so incredibly low and sultry. She lowered her eyelids just a bit but they opened a bit more when he slid his hand under her gown. He slid it up, up,up-until he slid it over her head. She hadn't bothered with a bra so all he had blocking him was her panties, which he could just slide down. But of course he didn't do that.

He leaned back and gazed over his latest prey, the lust filled eyes now darker still with concern. He lifted a hand to his lips and her heart felt ready to burst as his teeth caught the white material on his middle finger and slid it off, once more-unbelievably sexy.

He brushed his fingers over her body, watching her try and stifle her yelps every time she flinched. **"That bastard did you good"** He murmured, sadly.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, chastely. **"Don't worry. I'll make you forget him, those bruises will be replaced"**

**"Try and keep the bruises in an out of sight area please. I don't need to have even more rumors." **She requested bashfully, avoiding eye contact.

He smiled and nibbled on her earlobe, sending shivers up and down. **"As you wish, Milady"**

She closed her eyes tight and fisted the sheets when he lowered down and took in one breast, licking a circle around its length, tweaking and nipping the nipple and kneading softly, tenderly at the other. He switched this out a few times until she was thrashing her head from side to side, striving on keeping a little sanity.

He licked and shot butterfly kisses up a trail to make it her lips, passionately taking control and sliding his tongue in. He kept it languid, brushing and twirling his own around her muscle until her own prodded his, at which point he nipped her, sucking and adding fuel to the fire.

**"Damn it, boy. Strip"** she half gasped, half snarled when he released her lips. How could she be the only one giving a view?

He chuckled and sat up, the clothing discarded quickly and he was right back on her, kissing her jawbone, down to her collarbone where he gave a sharp bite that made her back raise off the bed when he sucked it soon after, inadvertently pressing his hard on into her panties. His groan was muffled by her hair as he buried his head over her shoulder. **"The hell're you being shy for?"** she complained, grinning as he sat up, looking down at her once more.

He didn't answer, only staring **"Beautiful.."** he murmured dazedly and her eyes widened. Strawberry cheeks and porcelain skin that was slick with sweat, layer after layer of navy blue waves outlining her, and those eyes. Damn those eyes. Torquoise shaded by black lashes. She scoffed, turning her head in a vain attempt to hide her flaming cheeks **"Guess you tell that to all the girls, huh? Throwing themselves at you" ** He blinked at this and shook his head, making her tense up **"Not can view the videos if you wish, you'll never hear that word." **This shocked her and have him a chance to slip by. She blinked at the view in front of her, his nude body on display, his family jewels right above her face. That same moment she felt her panties slide down, past her feet.  
**"You know the drill" **he purred, lowering his head to look under his body at the girl beneath it. **  
**

Her face showed newfound determination and she nodded. He chuckled and turned back to her precious part, kissing it and darting it tongue out.

On her end she started with hands, teasing him as she squeezed the cock she was so aquainted with. He growled and nipped her inner thighs, earning a raspy gasp. **"Damn you!"** he chuckled and she got her wits once more. She brushed her hand down, cupping his balls and feeling the wiry hairs.

She then leaned in and darted her tongue out, testing the waters and jumping right in when she recieved a satisfying moan as the lollipop quivered. **"You're twitching"** she cooed jokingly, licking from balls up and closing her teeth around the very tip.

He groaned **"Deeper, smartass" **and slid his tongue past her folds, running it top to bottom, tasting her juices and adding his own. He slid a finger in her hole, curling it just slightly.** "He has stretched you"** he noted with a snarl.

She obeyed willingly, taking him in and cupping her hand around anything she couldn't throttle, squeezing a bit. She ran a tongue around his length, sucking deep. His groans showed he probably didn't get treated like this from his customers, dishing out layers of pleasure and being left out. She frowned at this and focused on bobbing up and down, sucking and licking. Finally he hissed and lifted up, his cock in turn coming out with a lewd pop. He turned until he faced her, his head between her legs as he stared at the juices covering his knuckles as he added two more fingers, curling and twisting them.

She hissed at the feel but one finger his a knot of nerves and her back arched..

A stream of profanities mixed in moans and raspy breath filled the air and his grin grew, it would have a Chesire cat applauding him. **"Bingo"** he mumbled as he slid the fingers out. He sat up, lifting her legs up on his shoulders. **"This will hurt" ** he promised. She rolled her eyes **"Well no shit. Thank you captain o****bvious."** he grinned and pressed in, little by little.

She grit her teeth and turned her head to the side, the blanket ripping in her grip, leaving her hands fisted around the limp material. He grunted as the tight walls clenched around him, leaning down and put their lips together. Her hands loosened and found his back, nails digging in as she struggled to adjust. His tongue prodded her lip and instead of usual she leaned back, darting forward to snap at his tongue, catching the tip with her canine. He jerked back, stunned then chuckled. **"As you wish"** he said, watching her eye as he leaned in, pressing their lips together and just moving them delicately.

His hips were just as slow as he pulled out then pressed in, he closed his eyes. She did as well.

Pure bliss. Never happier* as she could be around him. She broke their kiss as he looked up at him, a tender smile on those swollen lips. **"Faster"** she mumbled, smirking. He mirrored her expression and obeyed. The sound of flesh slapping together echoed in the room, acompanied by moans from no one person. **"Ooohh...nng, Sebby!" **She screamed, arching up as her head threw back.

**"Damn your beauty"** he groaned, feeling her warm walls closing in on him even more.

**"Say my name"** he sped up even more, leaving a pace to fuck itself as he became uneven, irrational speed as she tightened.

**"Sebby, Sebby, oh Sebby!...Ooh gosh! Sebastian!" **he turned a bit and aimed his thrust at the desired spot. He hit her core head on and she cried out as her climax exploded. Their names flooded the air, Sebastian and Siella, though she was in to much bliss to notice the lack of Rs in her name.

He came soon after, two more frantic thrusts later. He rode it out, pulling back a bit so it didn't all go inside, the majority backlashing out onto him and her. He collapsed on top of her, his head in her chest. She smiled and raised a hand to stroke his raven locks, that were unbelievably soft.**"Thank you"** she breathed and felt his smirk on her skin as it formed.

It left as quick as it came and his tone became serious. **"Sierra, show me your eye." **she flinched and her eye snapped open. She lifted herself up until she propped on her elbows and he fell to land in her lap. **"Damn you"** she muttered.

He grinned up and she couldn't keep the corners of her lips from rising aswell. **"Whatever happened to the girl who was thanking me moments ago?"**

**"She remember the dickhead she was talking to."** she shot back. Her frown resumed momentarily and she hit the bed with a fist **"Dammit Sebby. Why that?! ..Damn,"** she growled. The light of fear didn't escape his sight and he sighed **"I suppose I don't have a reason."** he cupped her cheek, carressing beneath her eye with his thumb and she pressed into his, loving his tender moments. **"Come on, Cece. Nothing will scare me away." **he whispered gently watching her inner battle reflect in the eye.

With one last sigh she nodded and inhaled. He nodded and sat himself up, leaning in as he used his other hand to brush back her bangs untying the patch with his pinky. It slid off and her breathing quickened before it hitched as her eyelids fluttered.

After four years it was a bit difficult and maybe a little crusty edged. But when it slid open to full size his own scarlet eyes found themselves pulled in. Her seeing one scanned his expression, waiting for the repulse that never came. His cheeks lined with a cherry blush and ruby eyes wide. **"Just say it! Disgusting." **she snarled, turned her head to break away and lifting a hand to shield her insecurity. He blinked as anger filled him. He turned her head back **"Not in a million years. Siella Phantomhive I would've thought you know me better!" **she flinched at her surname. **"Dammit, baby.." **he sighed and looked at her, a new fire shining bright. **"If no one else does, I'd hope you know I accept you for you. And that includes things you view as a flaw. But in order to do that I must be able to see them" ** he leaned in to brush the hand away and kiss the reclosed lid. **"Promise you'll only show me. I know that's selfish."** he said with a chuckle.

She stared, stunning before a rich understanding filled her with neverending happiness* and she nodded, the strain of the day leaving as she smiled a true smile for the first time in years.**"I promise. Thank you, Sebastian"**

****He nodded, then inhaled sharply, almost like in pain and her concern grew. **"Now cover that up before I do something you'll regret" **he said through gritted teeth. For a moment she was lost but her eyes lowered and a devilish grin took over. **"You get turned on that bad over seeing a blind eye? ...Wow, that actually looks painful"** she teased by poking it, impressed by how hard it was. He rolled his eyes back **"Oh shut up. Don't give yourself to much credit."**

****She leaned down so the pole stood right in front of her eye **"Well, now that its here, what should we do about it?" **She answered her own question as she licked from base up. He fisted her hair and pulled her up, earning a small yelp **"You got your half, this is mine now"** he said before pushing her open mouth back down to deep throat him.

The moans echoed through the air once more at round two.

* * *

DONE!

Holy crap-I wrote that a few weeks back one night, but I had no clue how to end it :/

**I usually avoid the word happy because it seems too worldly, a fleeting emotion that is brought out by material things. But such a fleeting emotion I thought fit her as this is a night happiness, nothing more.(ish) Lol, I have weird quirks like that.

I'm not sure how this came out of me and I'm scarred and stunned but what's done is done. And I really enjoyed this. I got it sometime that day from some country songs, Who's Your Daddy which is a bit like this. Then Sweet and Wild, Feel the thunder, Red Rag Top(I actually hate that song) and pretty much every suggestive yet sweet song was playing in the time I wrote this.

Plus I saw a Princess Bride shirt earlier that said "As you wish" and dear Westley was a early crush so I figured I'd throw that in.

I'd like to know what you think, was it to busy, just right, anything I might could change or what? The more detailed the better I can become. Remember this is one of my first smuts so try and not totally bash me-though if you must I won't complain to bad.

I had no help on writing this since..there's no way I could show this to someone so if there's spelling or grammar errors let me know :3

I don't own Black Butler(Kuroshitsuji), the idea to genderbend Ciel, Princess Bride or any of those songs that inspired this lovey. Please don't sue d:

Master out.


End file.
